1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry.
2. Prior Art
Unique jewelry are sometimes designed and fabricated for individual customers. However, most custom jewelry follow conventional styling techniques. Although jewelry with relief portraits are known to provide a unique and identifiable representation of the jewelry""s giver or owner, such jewelry are very expensive to produce. They also require a relatively large surface area, so that they are not suitable for small jewelry, such as finger rings or earrings.
A fingerprint jewelry is disclosed in German patent 2903728.It is comprised of a fingerprint cast into a pendant to provide a unique and identifiable representation of the jewelry""s giver or owner. However, the disclosed method for making the pendant includes pressing a finger on a heated wax medium, which may be hot enough to cause discomfort, or even burn a finger. The heating must be very carefully controlled to soften the wax enough to take the impression, but not enough to melt it. Such an inconvenience may limit the commercial success of the fingerprint pendant. The wax is disclosed as being contained in a plate, which must be removed before the wax can be cast. The plate must be a metal or porcelain plate to withstand heating, so that the wax, when cooled, cannot be removed from the plate without damaging or destroying the fingerprint. The method disclosed in the German patent is commercially and technically impractical.
Accordingly, objects of the present fingerprint jewelry are:
to include a relief fingerprint to provide a truly unique, personal, and identifiable representation of the jewelry""s giver or owner at relatively low cost;
to be small in size, if desired, and still provide an identifiable representation of the jewelry""s giver or owner;
to allow a customer to make a fingerprint on a wax medium without burning the finger; and
to allow a customer to conveniently make an imprint at home without any specialized equipment.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A fingerprint jewelry includes any jewelry with a person""s fingerprints cast in relief onto its surface. It is made by pressing a finger on a sheet of pliable wax medium to imprint it with fingerprints in relief. In a first embodiment, the wax medium is comprised of a soft wax medium soft enough to be imprinted at room temperature. In a second embodiment, the wax medium is comprised of a soft wax medium supported on a hard wax medium. The imprinted wax medium is positioned in a hollow form. A mold is created around the wax medium by pouring a mold material into the hollow form. An oven is used to harden the mold material and melt away the wax to leave a mold cavity. Molten precious metal is cast into the mold cavity with a casting machine to produce a casting with the fingerprints in relief. The casting is freed by breaking the mold. Additional work may be performed on the casting to produce a finished piece of jewelry. For example, the casting may be bent into a loop and welded closed to form a finger ring. The fingerprint jewelry thus provides a durable, unique, personal, and identifiable representation of the jewelry""s giver or owner.